Lyoko (Pokémon)
Lyoko (Japanese: リオコ Rioco) was the Sage of Sea of the Sages of Aura in the Mystic Era. She was formerly a member of the nomadic Tribe of Storming Waters until she left and began the Colony Nanumi, the capital of the People of the Water that made her their queen. It is said in present generations of the People of the Water that Lyoko's body rests in a chamber in Samiya. Her reincarnation is Lana. She is one of the main protagonists in Pokémon: The Beginning. Characteristics Appearance Lyoko looks like her reincarnation Lana. Lyoko's eyes are sea green and she has green tinted, blue hair. Her headband as queen is a silver colored coral tiara with a blue stone. She wears a black tank top under a white shirt with loosely attached sleeves with solid harvest gold on the top hems and patterns on the bottom hems. She has a blue cape with a harvest gold hem tied in the front similar to a sailor tie with a harvest gold and white design. Personality Relationships Hamali Rintu Kyogre Manaphy and Phione Manaphy and Phione were the first two Pokémon Lyoko befriended, having been saved from drowning by the two Mythical Water-Types. Nimbus Nimbus and Lyoko became close friends during the construction of the Life Spire. Lana History Founding of Nanumi Lyoko was a girl of noble birth under her father, who worked as Governor Hamali's adviser in the Tribe of Storming Waters. The Tribe used Water and Ice-Type Pokémon to traverse the glaciers and seas, but Lyoko questioned why they had the creatures do it. When she laid witness to a Pokémon being abused, she was disgusted and decided to flee the Tribe. Lyoko nearly drowned when she was caught in a storm, but was brought to shore by a curious Manaphy and Phione. She made a hut by the seashore and soon met Kyogre, who she befriended. Tribesmen arrived a few days later in search of Lyoko and demanded her to return to the Tribe. Lyoko refused and she was about to be forced onto the tribesmen's boat when Kyogre smashed the boat, leaving the men stranded. Lyoko showed the tribesmen what she has learned on the land and the Pokémon that lived near her hut. After their enlightenment, the men decided that they wanted to live alongside the young noble to learn more. As boats never returned, more of the Tribe came upon the small colony and eventually helped Lyoko create a new civilization called Nanumi. Prevention of War Lyoko was asked to attend a meeting with the other Colony leaders by the leader of the Colony Taiva, Nimbus. Before she set off, she received a parchment sent from Hamali that if she didn't return to the Tribe and end her colony, they will face war with the aid of the other Kingdoms, which only pressed her to go to the meeting. Lyoko met the leaders of the other five colonies and after calculations of such a war will be catastrophic to the planet, they formed the Aura Legion. Lyoko's Colony was tasked with creating tools that would decrease the workload while pulling the stress off the workers for building Nimbus's invention known as the Life Spire. During the final stages of the Life Spire, Nimbus gave the other five leaders a device called the Aura Brace, which could summon any Legendary or Mythical Pokémon they had befriended. Post-Life Spire Completion After returning to Nanumi with the prevention of the war, the citizens of Nanumi named Lyoko their queen and her people became known as modern day's historical People of the Water. Still being of the Tribe of Storming Waters, she was put in an arranged marriage with the governor's son, Rintu. Knowing how selfish he was though, Lyoko didn't want to be wed to him. When she told her troubles to the other Sages and Nimbus said that he was to be wed to the snotty princess of Cielion Rissa, Lyoko offered to take his hand to cancel both of their marriages. This was taken harshly by the princess and Rintu and the two plan to break them up. They threatened to break the peace treaties between the Colonies and the Kingdoms unless Nimbus and Lyoko end their engagement, but Nimbus revealed their threat to the king of Cielion and Hamali, ending their plot. Gallery Trivia